


Fake Smile

by dollinalocker



Series: 5sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollinalocker/pseuds/dollinalocker
Summary: Luke has lost the love of his life, you and now has to fake relationship with Arzaylea.





	Fake Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 3-4 years ago on wattpad...

(Y/n = your name)  
  


_Sigh_. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer while cameras flashed. I put on a fake smile and act like I was happy. In reality, I didn't feel anything. My happiness was gone. Another half of me was gone. There used to be two things that made me happy, excited and want to live, but now another one of them is gone. While I'm acting all lovey dovie with Arzaylea someone is making the love of my life feel special and being there for her which I couldn't. I wish I could go back in time and put her first. Sigh. But I can't. I place a kiss on Arzayleas kiss while we enter the bar.  
"Luke..?" I turn my head to the direction where the voice came. It was Michael. He had his eyes full of worry and empathy. Boys knew that I wasn't happy. I just showed a big fake smile on Michael and turned away. Once we got into VIP-section I went to order drinks.  
"Luke you can't keep this act going on! We are worried and so are fans!" I hear Michael's voice right on my ear. Michael knew very well how much fans means to me so of course, he used it to get me talking.  
"Michael fans are the reason why I'm doing this act. Plus what if I really like her?" I glance Arzaylea who was taking her slutty selfies with her friends. _Gosh, I feel disgusted. Why she has to be so self-centered?_  
"Bull shit! Fans HATES her! And you know that!" Michael started sounding angry. _Sigh_.  
"Michael I can never get her back. No matter how much I want to. Right now she is probably in someone else's arms and feeling loved" I look down into the bottom of my now empty glass. No idea when I had even got the first glass yet when I managed to drink it. I lift my finger to order another one.  
"Luk-" before Michael can even start his argument I feel arms in my waist.  
"Hiii sweetie. You gonna come to the table?" Arzaylea put her head on my shoulder which is easier now since I'm sitting.  
"Yeah. Was just about to" I told her and kiss her passionately. Michael just rolls his eyes and goes ahead to sit on our table and put his arm around some girls shoulder. She gave him genuine smile and placed her head into his shoulder. _Ha... When Michael got the girl? And why she seems so familiar._  
I sit next to Arzaylea and place my arm on her waist and pulled her a bit closer.  
"What are you staring at Luke?" Michael's girl spat out shocking me.  
"Sorry didn't mean to. Just why you look so familiar?" I ask as nicely as possible. She was about to say something but Michaels leans and whispers something to her that makes her change her mind.  
"Doesn't matter" what is Michael hiding. Then it hit me. And it hits hard. She is the best friend of the love of my life. I start to feel anxious.  
"Amm... Excuse me I gotta go for a sec" I get up and hear confused comments.  
"Luke!" She yells behind me and I stop. She is her best friend. She is my only chance to get her back. Or even better.  
"I guess you remembered me," she asks when she gets next to me and nob. She grabs my hand and leads me outside.  
"Why are we here?" We now were in VIP-patio which was covered from paps and other unwelcomed things.  
"Luke. Y/n misses you. She truly does" I look straight into her eyes. She isn't lying.  
"How long you and Mic-"  
"Luke that doesn't matter. Michael told me that you are hurt and he knows why and she is hurt too. Call her" she holds up her phone and I take it but won't do anything. I can't. I shake my head and give the phone back.  
"I can't. I failed her. She deserves so much. She deserves a boyfriend that can be there for her when she needs it" I sigh and look at my shoes.  
"But you are all I wanted. I know that you did everything you could" With wide eyes I turn around to face her.  
"Y/n" I barely whisper. She is as beautiful as I remembered. I ran to her and hug her tightly.  
"I won't let you go ever again. I promise!"  
"Good" she smiles and kisses me. It wasn't passionate but it was full of emotions. Just like I remembered.  
_Maybe I can be happy again_.


End file.
